


Aegis

by EmpressCactuar



Series: SnK Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, NOT vore, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, if you want to call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressCactuar/pseuds/EmpressCactuar
Summary: Reiner had the most beautiful eyes, like sweet honey, like precious amber. How beautiful those eyes must be, hidden behind those white lenses.(AKA Bertholdt gets off with help from the armored titan)





	Aegis

**Author's Note:**

> Aegis: protection; support
> 
> _ **Reiner/Bertholdt, titan tongue** _   
_Reiner, in full titan form, consensually fondles Bertholdt to orgasm with his tongue while Bertholdt is in his mouth._
> 
> Takes place at some unidentified time in some unidentified place.  
Not a lot of dialogue here, since Reiner can't talk in his armored titan form and all.

Bertholdt shielded his eyes from the crack of light, standing several yards away from Reiner as the other cut his hand with his trusted pocket knife. No matter how many times they transformed, it was difficult to not recoil slightly at the sheer amount of force and energy released. Had he been standing right next to Reiner he’d get blown away, after all. 

Lowering his hand after a moment, Bertholdt saw the large and familiar form of the armored titan manifest before him. Almost anyone else in this god-forsaken and cruel world would have run in terror at the sight of the titan who helped fell Wall Maria, but Bertholdt walked forward with fondness in his eyes, the armored looking down and lowering his hand for Bertholdt to climb onto. 

It was almost sad, looking straight at the face of the armored titan. Reiner had the most beautiful eyes, like sweet honey, like precious amber. How beautiful those eyes must be, hidden behind those white lenses. Reiner also retained that bent nose, and his hair turned a gorgeous snow white in titan form. 

Bertholdt looked like a monster when he turned into a titan. But Reiner. Reiner looked like a fantastic creature, like the ones talked about in the old mythological stories. He smiled and closed his eyes as Reiner brought him closer to his face, him reaching out and pressing a kiss to the plate above where his upper lip would be. A low rumble of approval came from the armored at the gesture. Bertholdt smiled as his stood in the armored’s palm, leaning forward and embracing the nose. 

A sheepish grin crosses Bertholdt’s features as the titan – Reiner – looks on wordlessly. He usually doesn’t ask of much from Reiner. And he certainly hadn’t minded when Bertholdt asked to try this out. In fact, as Bertholdt remembered, Reiner had used the words “fucking hot” to describe his plan. 

But with Reiner unable to offer any words of encouragement, or to make any real facial expression, to be able to _express_ beyond low rumbling and the vibrations that came with it, he suddenly found himself feeling anxious? Reiner had seemed fine with, excited even, the idea of pleasuring Bertholdt in titan form. But now… 

A large finger from the armored’s other hand made its way to Bertholdt, stroking his cheek delicately before moving up to lightly brush against his hair. The touches were feather-light, as though Reiner were terrified at the idea of accidentally hurting Bertholdt. 

“Sorry, just getting a little stage fright is all,” Bertholdt got out, his face flushed as he looked at those white lenses, desperately wishing to see those eyes he was familiar with. The armored cocked its head to the side, then the hand that had been petting moved back to wag its finger at Bertl, the armored shaking its head. Bertholdt laughed, his heart warming at Reiner’s attempt to ease him. “It’s just different is all. I know it’s still you,” 

Bertholdt lifted his shirt over his head, haphazardly tossing it down into the armored’s hand by his feet. He continued disrobing, the large eyes of the armored watching intently as he laid himself bare. After he was left completely naked, the other hand moved to collect all his clothing, pinching them between two fingers. The clothes were tucked into one of the crevices in the plating along the neck, out of the way but still easily nearby. 

It felt cold all of a sudden, Bertholdt thought, his naked form being caressed by a gentle breeze. He sat down in the armored’s hand, fingers again returning to stroke his cheek and hair. He laughed and brought both his hands to embrace the pointer finger Reiner had been using. 

“Love you too,” he smiled at the titan, another low rumble of approval as Reiner attempted to hum affirmatively. 

Bertholdt let his hands fall to his neglected cock as he continued to watch the armored’s face. He began stroking slowly, intending to put on a show for his boyfriend. Reiner couldn’t actually feel much while sealed inside his titan’s body, so physically he wouldn’t be receiving much gratification from this. The least he could do was give his partner a good show. 

“Reiner…” he began stroking more quickly, spreading his legs apart to give Reiner a better view. Bertholdt’s mouth hung open as he began thrusting into his own hand, a leg dangling off the edge of the armored’s hand after he spread it beyond the side. “Reiner…” 

Precum dribbled out of his dick as he continued, his eyes screwing shut. Bertholdt’s eyes fluttered open as he felt that familiar finger stroking his hair again. He looked at the titan, at Reiner, through half-lidded eyes as the hand he was perched on was moved directly up to the armored’s face once more. The plates over the armored’s mouth moved, revealing its maw. Bertholdt started to say something, but before he had a chance the massive tongue made its way out, the tip licking directly on his crotch. 

A strangled moan escaped Bertholdt’s throat at the sensation. It was so wet, so warm, so _good_. 

“Reiner, again,” he nearly begged, his plea answered when the tongue returned and licked his crotch. He could worry about his abdomen being covered in titan saliva later, because _damn_ even in titan form Reiner was still fantastic with his mouth. He didn’t even need to ask again before another lick, and another, and another, had him nearly writhing in pleasure. Reiner couldn’t do anything special at the moment; no focusing on the head, or deepthroating in that way that makes him see stars, but the warm and wet tongue was more that enough. 

A cry of disappointment left Bertholdt’s throat as the massive tongue was withdrawn back into the titan’s mouth. He whined as he looked up at Reiner, still unable to draw any real conclusion about how he was feeling or his intentions through the face of the armored titan. The titan leaned into its own hand, attempting to gently nuzzle Bertholdt with its nose. He grinned almost stupidly at Reiner’s attempt to be affectionate. 

The titan opened its mouth, its other hand moving to gesture towards Bertholdt, then into its mouth. His eyes furrowed in confusion, before they rose as realization dawned on him. 

“You… want me to get into your mouth?” A nod. A feeling of anxiety settled in his stomach at the thought. Who in their right mind would willingly crawl into the maw of a titan? He swallowed heavily, and looked straight at the mouth. 

But… this wasn’t just some titan that would gobble him up in an instant. The titan, the armored, was Reiner. And Reiner would never hurt him, he was absolutely sure of it. He met the gaze of the armored and nodded, the hand bringing him back to directly in front of the mouth. 

As soon as Reiner opened the armored’s mouth, Bertholdt was taken aback by how warm it was. As he stood, Bertholdt peered into the mouth and noticed that its throat was closed, a smile ghosting over his features. Of course Reiner would do everything to keep him safe. 

With some trepidation, he allowed himself to be slid inside, his torso and head being held outside as Reiner closed the mouth, the plates over his lips lowering and giving Bertholdt something to hold onto. The heat surrounding the lower half of his body was both nearly unbearable and unbelievably delicious. The massive tongue inside slid down his backside and legs. He let out a loud moan at the wet sensation, a hand running itself through his hair. He splayed the fingers of his other hand out against the plate of armor on Reiner’s upper lip. 

Another loud gasp as this time the tongue slowed at the small of his back, and gently pressed to rim him. The licks on his asshole didn’t stop as Bertholdt began writhing in pleasure. “Yes, Reiner! More, more,” he demanded, taking in the new sensation. It wasn’t like he and Reiner hadn’t rimmed before, but _this_ was something else entirely. 

After a few moments, Reiner stopped licking and flattened his tongue, pressing Bertholdt against the roof of his mouth. Bertholdt nearly protested the sudden stopping of the licking, but before he could he noticed the pressure of his body being pushed upwards by the tongue. Before he had the chance to ask Reiner was he was doing, he began sucking, saliva thoroughly coating him. 

Bertholdt found himself so lost in the feeling that he didn’t notice he found himself thrusting his hips in time with Reiner’s rhythmic sucks, his cock sliding against the smooth palate. He grit his teeth, relishing the feeling of the heat and wet between his legs. He breathed shakily as he found himself nearing the edge. 

“Reiner, I’m gonna…” Bertholdt wasn’t able to finish the thought before Reiner began sucking more forcefully, moving his tongue down to rim his lover again. It was bordering on sensory overload. He continued to writhe as he felt the pressure between his legs let up, pleasure washing over him as he came into the titan’s mouth. 

Very distantly, in the back of his mind, Bertholdt wondered if the armored or Reiner was able to taste it. He began tapping his palm against Reiner’s armor plate as his chest heaved, letting his lover know he was ready. Reiner brought the titan’s hand to its mouth, tongue helping Bertholdt slide out easily onto the palm. Bertholdt ran his fingers through his hair, his other palm resting on his belly as he lay on the armored’s palm as he caught his breath. After a moment, he opened half-lidded eyes, seeing the armored watching him intently. 

Reiner grabbed Bertholdt’s clothes from the crevice in his armor and put it down on his palm next to Bertholdt. “Thanks, buddy. I was getting a little cold there,” he laughed as he dressed himself. His clothes stuck to his lower extremeties, still damp from being soaked in the titan’s saliva. 

How many people could say they _kinda sorta_ face fucked a titan? One, that’s how many, Bertholdt thought smugly. 

Bertholdt gestured for Reiner to come closer to him, Reiner obliging and both leaning forward and pulling Bertholdt up to his face. Bertholdt leaned forward and embraced the armored’s nose, nuzzling his cheek against it as his rubbed circles into it with his hand. He pressed a few kisses into the nose for good measure, even if Reiner probably couldn’t feel it. 

“I love you, Reiner,” he sighed contentedly. 

As Bertholdt was pulled away from the armored’s face, he noticed it staring for a few moments before the white lenses pulled over its eyes receded, allowing him to see the amber eyes hidden behind. He smiled fondly at the sight, another reminder that it was still Reiner that was in there. 

“L..o..ve.. y..o..u.. t..oo..” The sound was harsh and guttural as Reiner ground it out, but Bertholdt didn’t care. He got the message loud and clear. 

**Author's Note:**

> God I love reibert  



End file.
